


Alpha's Omega

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Bottom Simon Lewis, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Omega Simon Lewis, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Simon is a Omega, and what if our blue eyed Shadowhunter who is a alpha fell in love with the our sweet cinnamon roll Omega.





	Alpha's Omega

(Simon's POV)

I remember that dad, will be proud of me being a omega, I still remember that he said I'm the first omega to be born in the family. A hot blue eyed Alpha male, and I think fell in love with him, his name is Alec Lightwood. He is my first ever crush than Clary, I'm okay that Clary doesn't love me. But I know that Alec will be there and protect me from dangers.

(Isabelle's POV)

I can't stand seeing my older brother gaze at the omega mundane, Clary's friend Simon. I kinda ship them together and Salec will be happened and no one will stop me, unless that they wanted to try my cooking, I know my cooking is terrible and don't judge me for it. Will it look that me, mom, and dad will played matchmaker for those idiots in love with each other. I hope that in the future I will have three nieces to teach my cooking skills, and two nephews to spend some time together.


End file.
